narutoborutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Shino Aburame
Shino Aburame (油女シノ, Aburame Shino) jest shinobi z Konohagakure, członkiem klanu Aburame. Cichy, a czasami odstraszający dla niektórych, Shino stawia swoje klanowe techniki oparte na owadach, które mogą być użyte w Drużynie Kurenai Osobowość Wygląd Shino w pierwszej serii.png|Shino w części I. Shino w drugiej serii.png|Shino w części II. Shino podczas Czwartej Wojny Shinobi.png|Shino podczas Czwartej Wojny Shinobi. Wygląd Shino.png|Shino w filmie Ostatni. Shino w filmie Boruto.png|Shino w filmie Boruto. Shino is regularly seen sporting the same style as the rest of his clan, consisting of dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar. While Shino was in the Academy, he wore a similar outfit to the one he does now in Part II except his jacket then was of a light grey colour. Shino is a fair-skinned man and the tallest member of his graduating class. He has dark, bushy, brown hair and dark, narrow eyes (which has only been shown in the anime). In all of Shino's appearances, he has been shown wearing his signature round and dark glasses. Even Hinata, his teammate, did not know what his eyes truly looked like. However, for a brief moment, Shino's eye profile was shown. During Part II, his appearance became even more mysterious, with his jacket hanging down to his knees and the addition of a hood that obstructs his face even more and a satchel on his back. This current appearance makes it harder for people like Naruto to recognise him right away. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he wears a flak jacket under his jacket. In The Last: Naruto the Movie, two years after the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Shino now sports a flak jacket with his regular shinobi attire and a new set of sunglasses. His outfit consists of a grey shirt with matching pants under his light-grey button-up jacket. The jacket also has a hood which he keeps over his head. He also changes his forehead protector to a bandanna-style. Years later, now as a grown man, his attire is less layered. He wears a flak jacket, with two bug-like emblems on the neck, and a full-body suit underneath. Instead of the generic sunglasses, he wears a three-strip optic visor which wraps around his head. His hair is also flattened and tied up into a tight topknot Umiejętności Ninjutsu Techniki klanu Aburame Transformacja Natury Taijutsu Inteligencja Biografia Przeszłość Egzamin na Chūnina Inwazja na Konohę Misja Odzyskania Sasuke Misja Poszukiwania Bikōchū Misja Prowadzenia Studentów Akademii Misja Przechwycenia Kaima Misja Obserwacji Akamaru Misja Pełnomocnictwa w Pogrzebie Misja Ratunkowa Yakumo Kurama Misja Pomocy Sunagakure Naruto Wstecz: Ścieżki Przyjaciół Misja Rekonesansu Mostu Tenchi Misja Stłumienia Akatsuki Sanbi Misja Ścigania Itachiego Nieuchronna Bitwa Między Braćmi Uwolnienie Sześcioogoniastego Inwazja Paina Wątek Przeszłości: Historia Konohy Szczyt Pięciu Kage Moc Rajskie Życie na Łodzi Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Konfrontacja Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Kulminacja Narodziny Jinchūriki Dziesięcioogoniastego Atak Kaguyi Ōtsutsuki Ostatni Tajemna historia Konohy: Wspaniały dzień na ślub Wejście do Akademii Siódmy Hokage i Księżyc Szkarłatnego Kwiatu Szkolna Wycieczka Ukończenie Szkoły Przeciwko Momoshiki W Innych Mediach Filmy Więzi Wola Ognia nadal płonie Droga do ninja Gry Ciekawostki Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie